The Land Before Yoshi (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the 12th chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back Home". Plot (Back at paradise after the battle, the dinosaurs are looking at the portal) *Yoshi: Wow. *Littlefoot: Is this your home? *Yoshi: Yes it is. The Yoshis are about to come here. *Wild Arms: I never seen a family of Yoshis coming over like a family meeting. (A group of Yoshis and Sushie arrive to see the dinosaurs) *Etta: Take a moment of truth. *Yoshi: Oh my, you guys are here. *Red Yoshi: Yoshi. *Pink Yoshi: Hey boy. *Birdo: Hi guys. *Boshi: How did you get here? *Thunderfoot: The crystal managed to work on our world to get us to his world. *Littlefoot: Hey. *Grandpa Longneck: So you guys are related to Yoshi. *Yoshi Chief: Yes we are. *Sushie: Oh my, fresh air. *cough* There is no water in here. Choking, not breathing. *Yoshi: Oh hi, this is Littlefoot. *Littlefoot: These are my pals, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. *Shorty: I'm Shorty, foster brother of Littlefoot. *Mini-Yoshi: Nice to meet you. He he he. *Shorty: Is that your brother? *Yoshi: No. He's my cousin. *Mini-Yoshi: Hey to ya. *Littlefoot: So are you guys leaving? *Yoshi: Yes. We really have to go. Here is the number one question, is your universe made of crystal? *Littlefoot: No. We are not born within a crystal. *Thunderfoot: The universes out there are filled with big balls of bubbles. You see how the universes look like. I don't know why this crystal can warp people to your world after a hundred of years. *Ducky: We're going to miss you. *Etta: Yoshi, take care. Thank you for all of your amazing adventures with us. *Yoshi: You're welcome. *Boshi: I can't believe we have to leave. *Bron: You guys are the bravest heroes i ever met. *Doc: Just like me. *Topsy: Ugh, now we can leave. *Tria: Topsy, wait. *Topsy: What? *Mr. Thicknose: Just listen to the moment. *Yoshi: Friends have to leave sometimes. Sometimes they come back and sometimes they don't. *Pterano: We lost a lot of friends over the past few years. But this time, we are trying to be brave like you. *Wild Arms: And be proud of me. *Grandpa Longneck: Wild Arms. *Wild Arms: Oh, sorry. *Littlefoot: Don't worry Yoshi, if you wanted to return, just come back to us. *Thunderfoot: The crystal should open and close at the same time. So that is not a problem. *Cera: This feel good to me. *Birdo: We should really be get going. *Yoshi: Yeah. Goodbye for now. We're hoping to come back anytime later during the year. *Littlefoot: Wait. *singing* Sometimes friends have to leave It's very sad but true But this me do believe Friends still a part of you *Ducky: And if you go away And live some other place I will think of you each day And see your smiley face *Cera, Petrie and Ruby: And we will always be your friends. *Chomper: No matter where you are. *Littlefoot: Just around the bend. *Petrie: Or very, very far. *Ruby: Where ever you will go When you reach your journey's end *Littlefoot, Chomper and Ducky: No matter what, we'll always be Your friends We will always be your friends Although we're far apart *Cera: I'll see you in my dreams. *Etta: And feel you in my heart. *Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: And we won't be surprised if we meet again And when we do, we still will be Your friends Your very truest, bestest Friends *Spike: *lick Yoshi's cheeks* *Yoshi: Hey. *Littlefoot: We will alway be your friends. *Yoshi: So you're not tricking us or something. *Cera: No silly. We got the sharpteeth out and now, you're ready to leave. *Yoshi: Thanks again ever. *Boshi: I hope we come back soon. *Cera: You're welcome. *Spike: Aww. *Yoshi Chief: Okay guys, that's enough. Back to the island. *Thunderfoot: Let's just go. *Yoshi: Goodbye everyone. *Bron: Take care and stay out of trouble. *Birdo: We will. *Sushie: Gotta get back home! *Mini-Yoshi: Alright, back to the island. (All the Yoshis and Sushie return back to the island as the portal closes down) *Littlefoot: I miss Yoshi. *Bron: Don't worry, they'll be back soon. *Cera: There's nothing to fear down. *Pterano: Thank you very much for this exciting adventure. Look like i have to leave. See ya. *fly away* *Topsy: I still don't trust this guy. *Mama Flyer: But he's my brother. *Topsy: No need to worry about. I'm just doing my job. *Bron: Let's get out of here and you guys are now ready to leave. *Grandpa Longneck: Okay guys, let's go home. *Tricia: Cera! *Cera: Tricia, oh my. I miss you so much. You were so worried about me. *Tricia: Da. *Ducky: I can't wait to go back home. *Ruby: Me too. *Shorty: You did well brother. I hope we meet again. *Littlefoot: See you later Shorty. *Bron: Shorty, let's go. *Shorty: Coming dad. *Doc: You guys take care. I have some other places to go. *Littlefoot: The lone dinosaur. I wish i was brave like him. *Chomper: Littlefoot, what are you waiting for? Let's go. *Littlefoot: Coming. (The herd started to leave paradise and back at Yoshi's Island as everyone is back together) *Yoshi Chief: Well guys, it's good to be back home. This crystal is going to stay where it stands. I hope no more threats would be coming this way and now, we're back to normal. *Thunderfoot: Back to business. *Terrell: Yeah, gotta go clean up the logs. *Sushie: Woo hoo! *Mini-Yoshi: I'm going to grab a snack. *Yoshi: Well guys, what should we do? *Birdo: We can go to the pool. *Boshi: Or how about run all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Birdo: No. *Boshi: Um, okay. No path lead to the ocean where the Cheep Cheeps are. *Yoshi: How about we go grab a snack. (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi eat some apples at the tree) *Boshi: Not bad. *Birdo: These taste delicious. *Yoshi: Ah, what a wonderful day with a beautiful island we're living. *Boshi: It's good to be home. *Birdo: Yeah. Even when Littlefoot and the gang misses us back at the island. *Yoshi: I hope the Circle of Life is doing well as what Bron said. *Birdo: Lets just watch the sun for now. *Yoshi: Yeah, beautiful sky, is it? *Boshi: Uh huh. Feels like paradise. (A flock of goonies are flying in the sky as Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi sit and relax in the tree) THE END (Back at the Great Valley at night, Littlefoot and the gang are watching over the stars) *Littlefoot: Look how beautiful these stars are. *Cera: They shine like it's our star day. *Ruby: Ah, i remember when i had my first star day. *Cera: I wish for Yoshi to come back with a lot of friends. *Spike: Ahh. *Ducky: Yep yep yep. *Petrie: Me like it. *Chomper: We just have to wait and see when the gang comes back. *Littlefoot: It only tells time. But they will hopefully return for our next adventure. Until then. (At Yoshi's Island, Boshi take the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven) *Boshi: Ah, fresh chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. *Birdo: Wow. *Yoshi: They smell good. *Boshi: I am a good chef, am i? *Yoshi: Yes you are. *Boshi: Let me try and see. *eat a cookie* Not bad. *Yoshi: *eat a cookie* Good. *Birdo: *eat a cookie* I like it. *Boshi: Ah, my latest recipe. *Yoshi: I think you did well with those. *Boshi: How fast can i be when cooking on a high time. *Yoshi: That said it. Let's go watch some TV. *Boshi: Okay. *Birdo: And clean the tray afterwards. *Boshi: Fine. I'll do the tray. THE REAL END Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 11) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers